Fraternal love
by Annis de Leces
Summary: Ikki y Shun comparten un momento a solas después de las guerras y momentos difíciles.


**Fraternal love**

Ikki había estado junto a su hermano bajo aquel joven apamate que él tanto disfrutó compartir con su pequeño ángel, delgado, precioso, frágil y de rostro profesionalmente tallado en marfil. En ese sencillo lugar, fue donde ambos vivieron los momentos más tranquilos y felices, sin mencionar tiernos que jamás pudieron tener en su vida enferma de guerras y odios. Como después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol, las guerras habían cesado, la sangre, golpes y muertes eran solo recuerdos del pasado, y el moreno alto, imponente y protector, no exigió otra recompensa que permanecer al lado de Shun. « Por el resto de su vida »  
  
Nunca pudo expresar la infinita gratitud a los dioses cuando Shun aceptó – sin titubeos. – vivir con él. Siempre se preguntó por qué: ¿Por qué Shun debía ser su mismo bebé después de incluso haber alcanzado la edad adulta, por qué siempre se mostró tan sumiso ante él teniendo tantos otros amigos como sueños e ilusiones, será que su amor era tan increíblemente fuerte y resistente como el que amenazaba por estallar en su pecho?  
Si todo aquello era como el pensaba, esperaba que así estuviese por toda la eternidad. – pensó mientras besaba el cabello verde bajo su mentón. Shun sonrió sin detener la fantasiosa lectura de cuentos de hadas que amaba compartir con Ikki, este relajaba su cabeza contra el tronco perdido en la dulce voz de su pequeño.  
  
- Ikki... ¿Volviste a quedarte dormido...? – afirmó más que preguntar cerrando el libro y abrazándose a su pecho. – Claro que no, solo pensaba. – fue su argumento para justificar tal crimen. - ¿En qué pensabas, Nissan? – replicó esta vez realmente curioso. Su mirada dulce e inquisitoria al separarse un poco de él y apretar preocupado la remera del moreno hizo pedazos cualquier rastro de ego en su interior, permitiéndole sonreír dulcemente y obligarlo a otro abrazo mucho más sofocante que el anterior.  
  
- En ti, bebé. En que nunca has cambiado... amo eso que tienes aquí. – confesó poniendo la palma de su mano en el pecho de Shun. – Nissan...  
  
- Amo eso, Shun. Amo tu amor incondicional hacía mí. – El rostro de Shun solo reflejaba perplejidad ante aquellas palabras. Bien, no era la primera vez que Ikki le hablaba tan cariñosamente, pero le lastimaba la melancolía en su tono de voz, como si fuera la última vez que se verían, y eso no sería así pues ya le había prometido muchas veces que no volvería a abandonarlo, que ahora más que nunca estaría a su lado siempre, lo necesitara o no, el siempre estaría allí. – Yo te amo, Ikki... – susurró imitando su sonrisa suave. – creo que te amaré toda la vida, y si hay algo después de la muerte, con seguridad mi amor hacía ti continuará vigente. ¿Me amas tú?  
  
Shun soltó una risa infantil cuando Ikki musitó un apenas audible pero profundo: Por supuesto. – Nos amamos entonces. – resumió frotando los brazos sudorosos del fénix para reconfortarlo. – El problema es que le das muchas vueltas a ese asunto, amado Nissan...  
  
- Tal vez tengas razón, ya estoy viejo. – dijo posando su mirada en la hierba con un aire dramático. – sabes como se ponen los viejos de románticos. – Shun rió una vez más. - ¿Viejo, Ikki... y romántico? Nunca te había conocido así, Nissan. – murmuró pensativo, casi para sí mismo. – A veces temo que me dejes, no me gustaría perderte porque cada vez te hagas más viejo, como dices, o romántico. Lo único que deseo es permanecer siempre a tu lado, querido hermano. – Ikki tomó en sus manos los hombros frágiles, empujó un poco para poder ver su rostro triste con claridad. – No tengas miedo. – rogó apoyando su frente morena en la blanca y tersa de Shun. – No temas eso, es una tontería.  
  
- No, no lo es, Nissan. – le contradijo con un hilito de voz. Ikki se sintió estúpido al ver como había herido nuevamente su susceptibilidad.  
  
- Dijiste que me amabas, Otouto. Me amas, ¿no es así? – al recibir el asentimiento continuó. – Eres mío, tu amor es mío. Y no te imaginas, hasta qué grado yo te pertenezco, Shun. Hemos vivido siempre juntos. Sí, muchas veces te fallé y me avergüenzo de ello... pero... eres tú, y siempre tú mi prioridad. Mi amor, no derrames más lagrimas por mí. Deja de llorar, soy tuyo, ¡tuyo! Y aquí, bajo este odioso árbol que quisiste plantar solo para compartir tu tiempo conmigo, nunca necesitaré otra cosa que no sea eso, tu ser, tu compañía. Mi hermano pequeño... – besó sus mejillas sonrojadas y párpados húmedos para erradicar la tristeza. – Mi vida, mi amante, mi compañero... ¿cómo podría necesitar algo más...?  
  
- Ikki...  
  
- Basta, Shun. No quiero que te conmuevas por mis cosas. Ven, sigamos leyendo. – le invitó abriendo nuevamente el libro. Shun se limitó a observarlo con profunda ternura y volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho. - « Y el apuesto caballero al ver la tristeza de su amada... »

**Owari**


End file.
